A Trip to Rome
by jazillia007
Summary: A sequel for "A Hat for Red". I think the title says it all.


_I own nothing but the plot - characters belong to NBC. A special thanks to my dear jackandsamforever who beta-read this one-shot. *hugs* It's kind of a sequel for "A Hat for Red" but you can read this one without having read it. :D I hope you enjoy it!_

**A Trip To Rome **

It's been weeks since Liz had bought the new fedora for Red at his favorite store. She had to admit it had been fun to choose his birthday present.

Tomorrow was the day. Red's birthday, and she was more excited than she'd like to admit. Red could be a pain sometimes. "_No...most of the time,"_ she thought with a small smile; but he was also very charming and never missed a chance to make her laugh. He was also unpredictable, disappearing without a trace for days or weeks. Yes, he was a pain.

Yesterday he had called and told her that he would pick her up today. He gave no other details; also so very much like Red. He kept information from her because he thought it was the best for her.

"_And that's why it could never really work between us,"_ she thought, sighing andrunning her fingers over the emblem on the hatbox sitting on the table in front of her.

"Hello Lizzie," Red greeted her with bright smile when she got into the car. His smile widened even more when he saw her carrying the box.

"Hi Red...Dembe," Liz said to Red's bodyguard who sat in the driver's seat. Their eyes met in the rear view mirror and she could see the warmth of his smile in his.

He was a good man. A man who trusted Red with his life and in return Red trusted him without exception.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Red's voice. "We're going on a trip, Lizzie. It may take a couple days, so do you have a traveling bag ready? I know FBI agents need them sometimes."

"Yes, but where are we going?" Liz asked, sensing that something wasn't right. Nothing was ever simple with Red.

She noticed how the muscle in his cheek twitched. She sighed. "Red, don't even try to lie to me. I'm not getting on your plane until you tell me where we're going."

Red's face relaxed. "Rome...we're going to Rome."

There was a moment of complete silence.

"We... what...!?" Liz yelled, causing Red to close his eyes for a moment.

"You don't need to raise your voice, Lizzie, I can hear you perfectly fine; and I said we're going to Rome," Red repeated with a smirk, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Stop smiling, Red. We can't go to Rome. I have a job here, and I can't just disappear without telling Cooper or the rest of the team," she said in a slightly lower voice.

Red's smile didn't waver. Lizzie, don't worry. I told Harold we were going on a trip to acquire information regarding the next blacklister."

Liz stared at him. You're lying. There is no new target. This is one of your little field trips."

Red began to laugh, it made him look ten years younger**,** Liz noticed. "Oh, how you see right through me sometimes, Lizzie. Truth is I want to spend my birthday in Rome. With you."

Liz's jaw dropped and Red huffed another laugh.

"It also gives me the opportunity to wear the hat you bought me, pointed to the box. This city is so grey sometimes. It wouldn't look good."

Before Liz could stop herself, a smile spread over her face. "Well, if you want me to go to Rome with you we need to stop by my house so I can grab my bag. How's the weather in Italy at this time of the year?" Liz asked, savoring the surprised look on Red's face. But a moment later the smile was back, the one she both hated and loved, and Red gave Dembe a sign to drive to Liz's home.

The flight to Italy was smooth and without incident. With only the sounds of Red talking, then reading, and a lot of sleeping. Liz had never been to Rome, so she was excited. Although a twinge of unease was still there in the pit of her stomach.

Red was able to provide a way for her to do things she would've never done before she met him. His life was an adventure, a dangerous one with many secrets evolving around it. But still...

"Lizzie?" Red's voice brought her back to reality.

Startled, Liz looked up. "Yes?"

"I was just letting you know that as soon as we arrive at the hotel you'll get the chance to freshen up. After that, I would like to take you to one of my favorite restaurants in Rome; I know you'll love it. They have the best wine, and Gianni cooks the best Italian food you'll ever have."

Liz nodded and said a little dully, "Alright, Red. Sounds good to me."

Red looked at her closely. "You don't sound very pleased, Lizzie. What's wrong? Still upset that I whisked you away on such short notice?"

"I wouldn't have come with you Red if I didn't want to. I just don't like surprises. I had enough of those with Tom, and they turned out to be very unpleasant."

Red sighed. "I know I'm too forward sometimes."

Liz's eyebrows shot up, and her hand went to her chest in a mock dramatic gesture. "Red Reddington just admitted he is not without flaw. I'm shocked."

"I mean it Lizzie, I would never do anything to endanger tilted his head and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Liz shot him a glance as he continued, "I've done many things that I'm not proud of, but I was honest when I said I wanted to spend my birthday with you; and I thought you would like seeing Rome."

"I know, Red, and I'm grateful. I've always wanted to travel, so I appreciate it. So let just enjoy this trip." With that she turned back to the book in her lap.

Red relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes.

"And Red?"

He looked up, questioningly.

"Happy Birthday."

For rest of the flight Red slept with a smile on his lips.

The garcon Gianni was indeed a very pleasant man. He treated both of them like old friends and led them to the best table, then said in a heavy Italian accent, "My friends, sit down! What can I bring you and your bella signora, Raymond?"

To Liz's surprise Red answered in fluent Italian. She could only make out a few words, something about wine and olives. Gianni nodded and walked away, and only a few moments later came back with a bottle of red wine. He filled their glasses and set a plate full of antipasti down on their table.

"French _and_ Italian? You're trying to impress me, right?" Liz asked, taking a sip of the wine. Enjoying how the taste of it lingered on her tongue; first sour then nutty.

"Is it working?" Red replied, tasting the wine himself; making a noise of approval.

"Maybe..." Liz whispered, leaning towards him with a smile on her lips.

Red didn't know what to say.

"Wow, that's twice I've rendered you speechless. You must be slipping." Liz laughed, and from the table next to them she heard the warm chuckle of Red's bodyguard; which caused her smile to grow wider.

Red glared at Dembe before returning his attention to Liz. "Let's play a game."

He enjoyed how her smile became a bit uncertain. Liz didn't like not knowing what was coming.

"Next time _I_ leave you speechless, sweetheart, you have to go on a date with me as soon as we return from our trip."

Liz's grin softened. "But Red, isn't dating something for schoolboys? And I thought this..." She made an expansive gesture. "...was already a date?"

For the second time in five minutes Red didn't know what to say.

"I think I won, Mister." Again they heard a chuckle from the next table. Oh, Dembe, so Team Liz.

"Not so fast, Lizzie," Red interrupted her victory, "I didn't get _my_ chance to render you speechless." He brought a hand up with an olive in-between his fingers. He held it close to her lips. "Truth or dare, Lizzie? Truth or dare?"

Liz's jaw dropped. For a moment Red thought he had won, but then she leaned forward and took the olive from his fingers with her lips, her teeth grazing his fingertips as she pulled away. He swallowed, hard. The lines between playfulness and gravity suddenly blurring.

"Always dare, Red, always dare." Lizsmiled again and picked an olive up with her own fingers while chewing, then grinned and held it out for him to take.

Red leaned forward and plucked it from her fingers with his lips, and knew this trip would be much more fun than he had planned.

**The End**

**Author's note:** _So after finishing this one-shot I think I got carried away with Liz's characterization. But who can blame me? It's not like TPTB knows what they are doing. :D Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun to write - even though I feel like I'm still practicing._ :D**  
**


End file.
